An important goal of driving instruction is to teach drivers how to drive confidently and safely. In a typical scenario, a student-driver drives a vehicle while a driving-instructor, generally sitting in the passenger seat of the vehicle, observes the student-driver and provides verbal feedback to the student. The student typically relies on the verbal feedback from the driving-instructor to improve his or her skill as a driver. In some instances, the driving-instructor uses pen and paper to make notes based on his or her observations.